I'd Lie
by Heel Princess
Summary: Oneshot: Femslash, if you dont like dont read plain and simple. Mickie/Maria. She knows everything about her, but she cant work up the courage to tell her that she loves her. Song fic to "i'd lie" by taylor swift. read and review please


**Ok so I wanting something different, and got Mickie/Maria… This week has been about trying new pairings. songfic to Taylor Swifts "I'd Lie" with all the him and hes changed to her and shes. Mickie pov, Hope you enjoy! Read and Review please.**

Smiling I look across the car to see her sitting there in the passengers seat, staring out the window appearing to be watching the lines on the road whip by. "You ok?" I ask her, glancing away from the windshield again to see her take a quick look at me.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replies meekly, "Just tired." And with her last response out of her she leaned her head back against the glass.

I make sure I turn down the right exit before I decide to press things further, "So you had fun tonight?"

A heavy sigh escapes her lips, "I did until she walked in."

She continues to explain her opinion on the events of the evening but it's all I can do to pay attention. I was too busy staring at her humongous eyes, they were breath taking and they seemed to allow different colors to appear in every different light. Right now flicks of blue were showing up in the dim glow of the street lamps.

I knew who she was referring to though, Melina, the two didn't seem to get along as of late because the Latina woman was rumoured to be buzzing around Cena these days. His name made me sick to my stomach, not only did I have to play his little lap dog on screen for far too long but Maria was completely infatuated with him. Just like I was infatuated with her.

**I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
She tells me about her night  
And I count the colors in her eyes**

"I'm never falling for anyone else," She says, crossing her heart with her manicured fingernail. I'm laughing at her, praying that she'll get over him quickly and not stick to her newly made vow. "God what does she even have, the girl has been with Johnny and Dave now she's after John too?" She turns to stare at me, "Seriously Mick, What does she have that I don't, besides a couple of std's of course."

"Nothing Boop," I begin using her familiar pet name, before saying only part of what I'm dying to say to her. Purposely leaving out the part about me being everything she needs. "He's out of his mind. He should be chasing you not the other way around." My mouth wants to open again and start singing to her "my girls ex boyfriend" by relient k. It was one of Maria's favourite songs, and only one of the many things I have memorized about her. But I don't bust out in a rendition that would surely make Jillian's ears bleed, for two reasons, one Cena was never her boyfriend and two I don't want her thinking that I am in love with her no matter how true it is.

**She'll never fall in love  
She swears, as she runs her fingers through her hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope she's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed her mind  
She tells a joke, I fake a smile  
But I know all her favorite songs**

It a long drive to the next town, and there's nothing but miles of highway ahead of us. It's why I hate traveling with her because it's like complete and utter torture being with her as much as I am and not spilling my guts to her. Frankly I'm surprised that it hasn't happened yet, or at least she hasn't heard me talk about her in my sleep. There were nights however when I would find myself working up the courage, blurting out that I was madly in love with her, only to look over and realize she was fast asleep.

She reaches into the backseat and pulls her blanket out of her carry on bag; it's green of course like everything else she owns. It's her favourite color and I smile knowing that the blanket she takes with her everywhere was my Christmas present to her last year.

I adore the way she wraps it up around her ears, tells me she is "just resting her eyes" and that she would stay awake with me only to fall into a deep slumber as soon as her eyelids fall. But then again I love and adore everything about her; my personal favourite is the way she can argue with anyone about anything. I swear the devil himself could pop up out of the ground and she would tell him he wasn't really the devil and fight him tooth and nail until even he couldn't take it anymore and agreed with her.

As if she is reading my mind the blanket is quickly around her and she's seemly drifting off to sleep. Her hand is clenched around her locket, something else she now does often. The picture inside is of her sister, another beautiful Kanellis who Maria frets over relentlessly. She's getting older and it kills Maria that she isn't around much to guild her.

**And I could tell you  
Her favorite color's green  
She loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
Her sister's beautiful  
She has her father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love her  
I'd lie**

Hours later we arrive, and I don't have the heart to wake her. I simply let the car idle for a while and lay my head against the headrest to watch her chest rise and fall. She looks so peaceful, so perfect…I gently reached over her and brush her stray bang from her face, god I would kill just to kiss her forehead. However I resist my urge to do so in fear that she might awake to my lips on her temple. That would not be good, it's an awkward moment I'm not prepared to face so I don't take the chance. It reminds me of the phrase, "every time there's an awkward silence a gay child is born", which makes me wonder what uncomfortable thing occurred the day I popped out of my mother.

* * *

I watch her eyes flutter open as I grip the porcelain mug in my hand, nursing the warm cup of coffee. It's probably not the best thing to drink before bed, but I feel chilled in the cool Chicago air so I sip on the caffeinated beverage leisurely.

Her hands find her eyes and she rubs them anxiously, "Where am I?"

A subtle smile runs across my mouth, "At the hotel." I tell her before placing the cup to my lips again.

"How did I get here?" She asks, looking around the room in a state of pure confusion. I'm sure you've all felt it, waking up having no idea where you are or how you got there, not knowing why your not in your own bed if only for a second before it clicks in. "I remember falling asleep in the car." Maria continues, still perplexed as to exactly what went down between the moment her eyes closed and now re-opened.

"You needed your rest, so I didn't have the heart to disturb you."

She smiles and she must have finally figured it all out, "You carried me up here all by yourself?"

Placing the cup down on the small table I answer her, "Yeah, not very hard just swung you over my shoulder. I used to do it to my drunken roommates all the time. But you weren't intoxicated so I had to be careful not to wake you, and not to whack your head of the car."

Her heavenly smile seems to widen, "You didn't have to do that, but thank you."

"Your welcome. The funny looks I got in the lobby were priceless…"

"I'm so lucky to be travelling with you, you take such could care of me. Whatever man lands Mickie James is going to be a lucky one." She says, her words nearly ripping my heart out. If she only understood that I did everything for her because I didn't want a man, I wanted her.

**She looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't she know that I've had her memorized for so long  
And she sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see her cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' she was mine**

She gets up and walks behind me and I feel her hand on my shoulder, which I immediately pat with mine. "I'm just going to grab a shower." She tells me, and all I want to do is scream at the top of my lungs that I love her. It's like that every waking second of everyday and it's slowly but surely killing me. If I could only tell her everything…

**She stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you**


End file.
